I will always find you
by Crazyforkasey
Summary: Nixon knew she would always find him.
1. Christmas

"I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me, please have snow, mistletoe an presents under the tree"

The sounds of the song that had reached top ten in no time sounded thru the open door to the pub. The song that was written to honor the soldiers overseas who longed to be home for Christmas made Nix stop and think about his home. He knew if he had been home, he would have been miserable. In many ways the war had saved him, from his family, his wife and the pressure society put on him as the heir to the Nixon business.

The bitter cold English air nipped at his nose and he tucked his hands deeper into his pockets. He wanted her to be there, but he knew she probably wasn't she never was when he wanted her to be there to greet him with that big bright smile and the tinkle in her eyes. He would never forget the first time he laid eyes on her. After a particularly grueling day with intelligence briefings, he had stepped into the Blue Boar and laid eyes her, he knew from that very moment that he needed her, that he needed to hear her laugh at his jokes the way she was laughing at whatever the GI she was with was saying to her.

Nixon had stepped up to the bar and put himself between the beautiful woman and the GI who's protest had been silenced with a look and a promise to have him cook noodles for rest of the war if he didn't back down. The rest of the night went by in a blur, followed by some fantastic lovemaking. When Nixon woke up the next morning only the scent of her lingered and she had disappeared, she had showed up once more in late September. Same MO and Nixon had been miserable since.

Stepping up to, the door Nixon drew in a deep breath, the smell of booze, cigarette smoke and sadness met him. He had to act as if nothing was bothering him and just go in and try to have fun. The pub was crowded and on the dancefloor, privates and NCO pushed smiling young English girls around in circles, whispering sweet nothings. Nixon searched the crowd for some familiar faces. He eyes landed on a familiar figure at the bar, he knew that long waving hair flowing over a feminine well-sculpted shoulder. He also recognized the hand resting on the small of the young woman's back. The hand belonged to Speirs and the well-sculpted shoulders belonged to the best sniper in Easy Company, Anne. Nixon frowned Anne was the best friend of the woman whose company he craved. Of the woman he needed, he needed her company, to feel her by his side, for her to whisper in his ear how much she wanted him, how much she needed him.

Debating whether he should stay and drink with his friends or if he should turn around and go back to his room and drink until he fell asleep, made him hesitate, but before he could make a decision, Speirs turned around and waved him over. Nixon took a step towards his friends a NCO stepped in front of blocking his view of the bar. When the soldier stepped away Nixon blinked there she was, he felt a big smile appearing on his face. There she was at the bar. When Nixon reached the bar he started to shed his jacket, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Let's get out of here," a voice he recognized from his dreams said.

Nixon nodded and escorted her out of the Pub. That night was the best night in his life, when she fell asleep in his arms he whispered he loved her and come hell and high water he would find her, because she was his soulmate. Smiling Nixon drifted into sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he was alone once again


	2. assembly

**Jo**

The air was buzzing around me, the men was packing their bags and laughing. I heard one soldier say "does anyone know how the hell this thing works" holding up the strap to leg bag the British designed.

I smiled and looked around for him, my eyes searching for his handsome face and that dark hair that my hands were aching to get a hold of, I would do anything to get a chance to strip him down and ravish his body, just one more time, just to feel a live one more time. I noticed his friend a tall red haired officer walk into a tent. I stubbed out the cigarette I had been smoking and walked toward the tent. I was about to pull the tent tarp to the side when I remembered I wasn't in my usual uniform, but in a regular air born jump uniform. From what I could hear, the officers were talking about what to expect when jumping into enemy territory. I smiled; they had no idea what they were in for.

I turned and walked back towards my men, a hand on my arm stopped, startled I grabbed the wrist and started to twist the culprits arm, when I realized it was my best friend Anna. She just shook her head and let out a small laugh

"Does he know you are here?" Anna asked me.

"No and I might not let him know" I sighed.

Anna looked at me, I could feel her checking me over and you could practically hear her internal debate, she was trying to decide if she was going to tear into me for leaving her favorite officer or to go easy on me.

She decided on the latter, "Ok just be kind ok, he misses you"

I sighed, pushed my aviators back up my nose and hugged her. The knot in my stomach grew and I felt like puking, yeah It was going to be good to get the jump over with.

 **NIXON**

Anna was hiding something, I could tell by the look on her face. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her, because she had been glued to her the man she loved and clearly loved her back, but neither of them realized it yet. She was hiding something. I was in a foul mood, she was here and I was sure that Anna was trying to hide it from me. I noticed her standing with a group of men, from what I could tell she was in charge, but that didn't surprise me she liked to be in charge.

I stepped towards the group, but a shout from Hester stopped me and I was dragged into an intelligence briefing. I hauled my ass out of there as soon as it was over, but by then she was gone. I felt my heart sink in to my stomach if I could just touch her, kiss her one more time I would die a happy man.

I listened to Meehan telling the men that the jump was postponed for 24 hours. I went back into my quarters and changed into my dress uniform as ordered by the higher ups. I decided to go for a walk, trying to settle the uneasiness I felt deep inside me. I met my best friend; Winters just smiled when he noticed, me "so she is here somewhere" was all he said. I nodded and took a sip from my flask.

We had a brief conversation about Sobel and happy hour, before he was called away.

I turned and walked towards the movie tent, a shadow flashed between two tents, when I reached them a hand shot out and grabbed my arm, before I could even protest I was hauled into a supply tent and a hot mouth clasped down on mine.

 **Jo**

I watched him talking to his friend, just waiting for me chance to get to him. My chance came when he passed between to supply tent to get to the tent were they were showing some sappy movie. I grabbed him and pushed him into one of the supply tents. I couldn't wait to kiss him.

We pulled at our clothes like to desperate lovers eager to get closer to each other, eager to become one. Nixon lifted me up and felt my back hit the hard side of a supply closet. I felt him penetrate me and I felt whole, complete and for a brief moment I felt all my burdens lifted of my shoulder all the lies, all of my commitments disappeared It was just him and me.

When we finished we just stood there panting, I felt him searching me face for answers and I knew that I could give him none.

Someone shouted my name and announced it was time, I quickly got dressed. I kissed him.

"I can't answer your questions, not yet, but someday I will, just know I remember every little thing" I left and I heard a crash and the shouts of profanities my hasty exit caused.


	3. DDay

Jo

I hid in the hedgerow along with my group of agents and the French resistance fighters listening to the planes flying over the peninsula.

The drop was about to happen, the Sound of the anti Aircraft battery sounded thru the Night.

Suddenly the sky was full of White canopies dropping towards the ground. I crinched the planes where flying to fast and to low.

We had been dropped just hours before along with the failed pathfinders mission. Immidiately after the dropped we shed our airborne uniforms and gathered our gear, heading out to start the invasion along with the resistance.

It became clear that the airborne soldiers were scattered all over the peninsula. We captured our objective after a few hours of fighting.

I sat down against a wall and closed my eyes, my thoughts went to Lew and I send Up a silent prayer that he would survive the invasion.

Against better judgement and all my training I fell a sleep and woke an hour later.

The area surronding Bret Court manor, was busteling as soldiers had started to gather.

I got on my feet, looked around and located my squard. They were talking to Hester and Nix pointing towards an area where we located a battery of canons when we snuck in at dawn.

I noticed Nix nod and walk of.

I sighed Yep he was still the most handsome man I had ever seen.

A group of Easy Company soldiers walked by on their way to take the battery.

Nix

After delivering the information to Dick regarding the battery that SOE agents had hand delivered to Hester and I.

I decided to grab a cup of coffee from the HQ and walked towards the edge of area and leaned against a hayshed.

Staring at the open field before me, thinking about Jo and wondering if she would survive the invasion, a heard someone walk up behind me. I grabbed for my weapon, but before I knew it, I was on my back in shed, with jo straddeling me.

She leaned in and kissed me, while undoing the button and fly on my pants.

I felt her shed her pants and before I could protest her slik heat coward my thropping erection.

Quickly I turned us and had on her back and pounding into her feeling alive for the first time since the jump.

I felt contract around me and with a stiffled moan, I came hard and fast realizing that we didn't use a condom.

Jo

I could see the panick spred on Nix face when he realized that we hadnt used a condom

I smiled " dont worry nothing will happen"

He kissed me and we lay together in the hay talking for a while.

When he fell a sleep I snuck out from under his arm and left. I knew he was going to be mad when he woke, but that was how I choose to fight this war.


	4. Carentan

Jo

Sitting in jeep biting my nails and watching Easy company trying to take Carentan I smiled and looked at a screaming Nixon, he was standing

in a jeep of his own screaming at Winters to get the men going.

The poor scared men were crouching the ditch trying to hide from the bullets that was spewing out of the German machine gun. Finally Winters

got them going and I watched Nix plumbed down and relax.

My fellow agents and I had been in Carentan the night before to gathered intel about the amount of resistance the 506th could expect from the

Germans.

Carentan and vital point for the troops way further in land and a thorn in the eye of the resistance. I watched Easy take the town and felt myself

relax when I saw Nix was unharmed. I closed my eyes and let myself drift of fantasizing about what it would be like if I just had signed up with

the regular army like my friend Anna Easy's sharpshooter and princess.

A stone hid the side of my jeep, so much for the clever cover I thought. I looked up and noticed Anne wave at me from her vantage point. Shit

I hadn't been carefull enough in my eagerness to see Nix. I waved back got out of the jeep and noticed Anna leave her cover. Shoot what now?

I met Anna on the outskirt of the town, she smiled at me " I thought was you" Anne said and hugged me. I smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, we were here last night and the others retreated early this morning, but I couldn't leave for some reason" I shrugged and turned my blushing face away.

Anna let out a giggle "I bet, Nix still haunting you?" she asked

I kicked a rock "Yeah I can't let him go, I even seeked him on "

"So that was why he was so pissed" Anne laughed

"Yeah I left him in a hurry" I hugged her and turned my head towards the hedgerow not far from us a whistle sounded and I knew I had to leave.

"I have to run" I turned and left Anne standing by herself.

Nix

Anne was hiding something from me again and if I learned something tese past few months It was that when ever she avoided me it meant Jo

was near by. I found Anne at her favorite spot which was where ever she could watch Speirs without him seeing her.

she startled a little when I sat down next to her "Still no luck with him" I asked

she turned her blushing face awy from me and told me she had no idea what I was talking about. I laughed and put my arms around her and gave

her a squeeze.

" Then how about you tell me where I can find your friend Anne" She sighed and turned to me "You know I can't do that Nix, Jo is like a fucking

ghost"

I nodded and lit a cigarette I knew she was right Jo was like a ghost, just like her friends. Standing I thought I saw a shadow cross the square.

Propably just a soldier running towards his quarters.

Jo

I stood in the dark shadow watching him talk to Anne. We were in Carentan reporting on the Germans troop and where they should expect toencounter the troops when they moved out the next day.

When Nix left Anne I followed him, he crossed the square and headed towards his quarters.

I watched open the door and followed his path to his room. I crossed my fingers hoping he did'nt share a room with Hester when I snuck into he quarters. I listned for noise and located Nix distinct steps and followed the sound. I pushed the door opned and snuck in.

Nix

I was in the midst of undressing when somebody opned my door I turned and saw Jo stand there. In two steps I was infront of her and my mouth

covered hers. We devoured each other and somehow our clothes melted of our bodies and I was ontop of her, not able to stop myself I found her wet center and pushed inside her she let out a small scream of pleasure and my body took over slamming into her again and again, she clung to me pressing her fingers into my shoulderblades and wrapping her sexy legs around my waist while I pounded into her with all my pent up feelings and lust.

After we both finished I didn't get out of bed I just held onto her with all my strength.

Jo

Sated I looked at Nix, he turned to me "Please don't leave" he whispered and kissed me

"I won't, i can stay til the morningbut ghen I have to leave again" I told him.

we made sweet love and we both fell a sleep. I woke when a small peeble hid the window frame. I dressed kissed the sleeping Nix, gathered my gear and left.


	5. Bulge

**Jo**

Bastogne was cold. Cold like Hades at least that is how I imagined Hades would be like. Rumbling thru the Belgian forest in the back of a jeep made me think of Hades.

France, Germany, Holland and Africa had been bad, but Belgium was Hades.

I knew he was there a couple of kilometers to the right from me, I could just slip out of the jeep and in a matter of minutes, and I could be with him.

The Jeep dropped me of in front of a face building. The smell of burning buildings, poverty and desperation burnt my nose like acid, under normal circumstance this part of Bastogne was a nice family part of the once thriving Belgian town, but now the destruction caused by the Germans…well Bastogne wasn't as nice as it was the last time Jo had been by.

Jo sighed and knocked on the door and an opening in the door sprung open. "The eagle screams" Jo said the password and the door opened. The guard walked her up the stairs and opened the door to a dark room. A group was pouring over a map. I took a step forward the group shuffled so I could get a look at the map. The map, divided into sections with various company names scribbled on them. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed that the part closes to the action. Easy Company that meant he was out right smack in the middle of the action and I knew he probably wasn't taken care of himself.

"Agent Stein your task will be to make contact with the 506 1st battalion and report on troop actions" I nodded and turned around. I left the building and flagged down a jeep with a priest in it.

 **Nixon**

I pulled back the tarp covering my foxhole. The sight that met me was the one of my best friend dick Winters.

"Rise and shine Nix the preacher is on his way" I frowned, but resisted the urge to pull the tarp back over my foxhole and sleep. Sleep and dream of Jo.

The distinct sound of a jeep sounded thru the forest. I turned, there were two soldiers in the jeep or one soldier and one SOE agent, the mixture of uniform and civilian clothes gave it away.

I blinked because the agent was someone I knew on an intimate level it was her, it was Jo. I couldn't move and I just stood there and waited for the jeep to stop. The preacher stopped the jeep, Jo walked towards me, and all I could do was open my arms to her.

 **Jo**

When the jeep stopped, I was reluctant to get out of the jeep, but when I saw Lew open his arms, I was out and in his arms in less than 20 seconds. I hugged him and I felt him kissing the top of my head.

I loved him I knew that. I had loved him from the first night and every time I left him, I died a little.

Lew whispered in my ear "seeing you here, dressed like that explains a lot, but we still need to talk"

I leaned against his chest and smiled and just nodded I knew Lew would want to know everything and I was willing to tell him what I could, but I knew I would have to leave him again and again, but I would always find him. No matter where the war took us, I would always find him.


End file.
